MLP: The Chaos Conduit
by JamesFames
Summary: Neo Moon wakes up and is rescued by a couple of Unicorns. With no memory of his past, he must find the answers to his forgotten life. I own nothing except Neo. Enjoy! Be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so if you've seen mequazzy's fan fiction, it's basically pitting different OC's against each other in a one on one dual to the death. So, I've decided to do a story, around Neo Moon, who competed in the battle, but sadly lost. Just so you guys would understand, I'm NOT entirely a brony here, I was just writing to make a story where it's all interesting, I think. I'm not a brony, neither do I have anything against them. I'm just NOT entirely one of them. So please, enjoy and be sure to review!**

MLP: The Chaos Conduit

Prologue

A lone stallion woke up in the middle of the woods. He searched his surroundings, seeing almost nothing but trees. He trotted over to a lake and looked at the surface, seeing his reflection. He had a lavender coat with a white mane and tail with bright red eyes, average weight and height and wore four ring bracelets around his hooves, and he also had a cutie mark of a broken crescent moon. He called out with a simple 'hello', with no response. He searched a saddle bag by the tree and searched its contents, discovers some bits of gold, clothes and even a set of army dog tags. Thinking the bag might be his own, he lifted the tags and looked at the label and his name never read so coldly: Neo Moon.

"Neo Moon? Is that my name? I don't understand," He said, slightly confused. He had no memory of what happened, nor does he know where he is. "Where am I? Better yet, WHO am I? I don't remember anything!"

As he was pondering these things, his ears suddenly erected themselves, becoming alert to the distant sound of rustling foliage. He decided to listen in closer, he was unnerved by what he heard, it sounded like the movement of multiple creatures of a considerable weight, and the volume suggested that they were getting closer.

"What do I do? I don't know the way out of here!" he said to himself in a distraught tone.

The sound of the creatures was rapidly increasing, suggesting that they were traveling at an impressive speed.

He looked around, trying to think of something to do. He then looked down at his left hoof to notice it was shaking, almost uncontrollably. "Whatever's making those noises is coming straight toward me…and I can't even think of anything to do."

As he was saying these things, he just stared at the direction of the sounds, when suddenly his nostrils were assaulted by a powerful scent that smelled like a combination of wood, sulfur and rotten flesh.

The noises were very close now, close enough for him to start hearing the sound of canine-esque panting, but it sounded unnatural, like it didn't belong on in existence.

Suddenly, the sounds ceased. He stood deathly still and silent as he began noticing the vibrant green gleam of eyes just behind the foliage, roughly ten pairs of eyes began surrounding him, peering at him from almost all angles, he could clearly hear the breathing of these creatures, and smell the stench they emitted.

"…Is this how I die? Killed by these creatures' mere minutes after I wake up in this world?" he said to himself as he prepared for what seemed like the inevitable. But, something was off, his body was jittering, his adrenaline was pumping and the oddest part of all, he wasn't the slightest bit afraid, his body wasn't telling him to run, it was telling him to fight.

The creatures then showed themselves as they slowly advanced toward him. They were beasts entirely composed of wood, each one almost twice the mass of Neo Moon, with eyes that glowed with the toxic green glow of an evil enchantment that formed their bodies.

"If this is how I die…fine, but I'm not going down without a fight!" he exclaimed as he readied a fighting stance, that somehow seemed to come second nature to him.

There was no need for wait as three of the creatures then lunged at him, preparing to sink their teeth into his soft hide.

Before the first creature made contact, Neo Moon smashed his right hoof through its stomach and then quickly rotated with the creature in his grasp, crashing its body into the other two beasts and then throwing it at one of the creatures that hadn't engaged him yet, smashing both into multiple pieces.

"How did I do that!?" Neo Moon was able to mutter before the next three attacked, which seemed to be their strategy, three at a time.

This time he leaped upwards, only a few feet higher than one of the already leaping beasts and then doing a quick front flip that lead into a powerful axe kick to one of the beasts' head, breaking it into multiple pieces.

Before he could recover from his attack, one of the other beasts sunk its teeth into his left rear leg, immediately causing him to retaliate by turning quickly and breaking the top of the creatures head off and then smashing it into the third, which was moments away from biting him as well. Killing both.

The creatures regrouped and appeared to be much more wary of their target, as they were sizing up any weaknesses he may have he was given a few moments to compose himself, letting out a few uneasy breaths as he re-readied his stance.

This time around, the remaining five creatures all lunged at the same time.

Neo Moon lunged forward and sent a straight punch through the head of the beast directly in front of him, quickly dropping onto his belly right after, causing the other beasts to go clear over him, he then rolled onto his back as two of the beasts charged at him.

He bucked the first one, sending it straight toward the one directly behind it, before contact was made however, the beast jumped clear over the body of its pack member and then diving down toward Neo Moon. Who was caught off guard, leaving him unable to counter the creatures' attack, which left him with a powerful claw slash to his chest and a beast now trying to bite his neck out as it pinned his right foreleg down.

He was able to keep it away from his vitals with his left foreleg long enough for him to gain an opportunity, Neo then smashed the back of his left foreleg across its face, causing it to ease up on his right foreleg which he then used to swipe its forelegs out from underneath it, causing it to topple over.

He then quickly jumped on top of it and sent two quick head-butts into its head, causing its head to be reduced to twigs. Before he was able to get up, he was sent into a nearby tree by the impact of something. Looking up, he was confronted with a new challenge, the three beasts he hadn't killed yet had apparently fused into one being. But before he was able to compose himself from the first impact, the newly formed timber behemoth charged into him again, smashing him into the tree again.

The impact was plenty enough to leave him stunned and seriously hurt. With what he had left of his fighting spirit, he got up as quickly as he could and then rolled underneath the beast before it could attack again, he then bucked its left rear leg and then rolled out from underneath it.

It was mostly unaffected by the attack, but it was enough to keep it from reacting immediately, which gave Neo Moon enough time to jump onto its back, once up there he lunged forward and wrapped his forelegs around its neck in order to hold on from its thrashing, after a couple minutes of holding on for dear life, the creature began to slow down, once Neo Moon noticed the difference, he began bashing its head with his right foreleg while still holding on with the other leg, each punch making a noticeable impact, in response the creature began bashing itself into a nearby tree to try and get him off, to little avail.

Eventually, the beast began slowing down as chunks off wood came off with each strike from Neo Moon, but before he was able to finish it off, the timber behemoth smashed its neck into the tree, crushing, and subsequently breaking Neo Moon's left foreleg in the process, causing him to yell out in pain.

But using that pain to fuel his rage and power, he sent one more full power punch into the creatures head, finally making it through and killing it.

Once the creatures' body slumped into a pile a branches and twigs Neo Moon simply rolled off and collapsed on the forest ground, his vision began blurring as he was on the cusp of unconsciousness, before he fell into a slumber, he noticed the surrounding piles of wood start to glow and reassemble themselves slowly. But it was too late, he didn't have enough energy to fight or run.

But before he lost consciousness he faintly heard voices in his direct vicinity and he saw through his fading vision two Unicorns, one levitated his belongings and the other levitated Neo Moon himself, before he could discern anything else, he lost consciousness.

**Thanks to my good friend, Absolom of Avalon, this is going to be one of my best stories, I believe. Also, be sure to give him a thumbs up for the awesomeness this story will hold in the near future, and be sure to review, if you like, be sure to add it to your favorites, and I will have more chapters coming your way! Cya'll next time! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the first chapter, to start off the adventures of MLP's new antihero! Thanks to Absolom of Avalon's help, this will be our greatest work yet! Anyways, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

MLP: The Chaos Conduit

Chapter One: Waking Up

Neo let out a low moan as he struggled to open his eyes. He found himself lying in a comfortable bed, the room was a light shade of purple, and several shelves stacked high with books of all kinds. He sat up, surprised that he felt no pain in his body.

"Did I heal overnight, somehow? Better question, where am I? And how did I get here?" he said as he looked around the room, confused at where he was and how he got there, remembering being attacked by timberwolves before losing consciousness.

"I see you're awake now, that's good," Neo turned to see a middle aged stallion enter the room, magically levitating a breakfast tray and placing it on the stool next to the bed. "Feeling better, I hope? You looked rather beat up, when we found you."

"Found me? What do you mean?" Neo asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, confused.

"My wife and I were passing through, you see, after seeing a friend of ours, when we heard a lot of commotion further into the brush nearby where we were traveling; and we initially decided to quicken our pace, but after a few moments of trying to figure out what we were hearing, we were certain we could hear the sounds of a pony; not being ones to let somepony get torn to shreds by wild animals, we came as quick as we could, but when we got there, the skirmish was already over and we saw you on the ground, beat up and hurting; we also saw pieces of bark and sticks in the process of reconstructing, we figured you were fighting timberwolves. It's not very common around Equestria; fighting timberwolves that is, considering how dangerous they are," he paused for a moment, then continued "Anyways, we carried you back to our house, along with your belongings; it didn't feel right to leave you to be dinner to those abominations," he paused again for a few more moments, before continuing. "I'm Night Light, by the way. What's your name and what happened to you?" he asked curiously.

Neo thought for a moment, not sure what to say. He didn't really have any memories about himself, nor did he even remember how he got there in the first place. "Neo Moon…At least, that's what my dog tags say; or at least, I think they're mine. I don't really remember what happened; I honestly don't remember who I am. All I remember is waking up in the middle of the forest, surrounded by flesh eating wood creatures…everything before that is a complete blur."

Night Light thought for a minute, then said "Well, what a mystery. Don't let it get you down, kiddo, it'll all come back to you…eventually." he gave a friendly smile and said "This is our daughter's room, by the way. She used to live here; before she was accepted into the Academy for Gifted Unicorns, then she moved to Ponyville and later became princess…I'm just so proud of her. Anyway, hope you don't mind the large collection of books here. She has a major interest in reading, as you can see. Anyways, feel free to come downstairs and join us for breakfast and we can talk more."

Night Light left the room, going downstairs, leaving Neo to his own devices. Neo can't help but wonder how he ended up in the woods in the first place. He needed answers. His stomach growled, as he knew that he can't quite think well on an empty stomach. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs, entering the kitchen, seeing Night Light at the table, and his wife, preparing breakfast.

"Why hello there, sleepy head. We were wondering if you were going to join us for breakfast," Twilight Velvet smiled, as she placed an extra plate of waffles in front an empty seat at the table. "Have a seat and dig in, sweetheart. You must be hungry."

Neo felt his stomach growl again, as he took his seat at the table. "Thank you, ma'am. I really am hungry. I'm not really sure when the last time I ever really had something good to eat." He took several bites of his waffles, loving the delicious taste.

"You poor thing. Well, I'm glad that you're a gentlecolt," Twilight Velvet said, with a smile "We rarely have any kind manners around Canterlot, with most of the wealthy ponies having such rude behaviors. Luckily, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are kind and polite. You kinda have that sort of personality."

Neo accepted the compliment, but had a strange feeling that he heard the names of Celestia and Luna someplace. He just wasn't quite sure where.

"Well, since you probably have nothing better to do," Night Light said "Perhaps you can accompany me on an errand to the market sometime after breakfast. And maybe get familiar with Canterlot, as well."

Neo nodded, liking the idea to get familiar with the city "Yes. I would really appreciate that."

Night Light smiled "Great. We'll get started, after we clean up."

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up, Neo Moon and Night Light went on their way to the city market. They trotted along, as Night Light showed Neo to the different treat stands in the market area, meeting different ponies as well.

"You see, Neo," Night Light began to explain "Many ponies here are working hard to make livings around here. My daughter, Twilight Sparkle, has been studying her hardest to learn everything she can about magic. Now with her moved to Ponyville and a princess of her own kingdom, and also with our son, Shining Armor, as Canterlot Captain of the Guard, it's been rather quiet around the house. Just me and my wife. It's been rather lonely. And since you might not have a place to stay, you're more than welcome to stay with us. We could use the company and an extra helping hoof around the house, if that's okay with you."

Neo knew that this was true. He obviously didn't have a place of his own to stay, and to top it off, he has no memory of his past and really don't have any plans on what to do next. He believes that it would be a smart first step to starting a new life.

"Okay," Neo said "You're right. I'm more than happy to accept your gratitude."

Night Light smiled "Great. You'll love it. Now, onward with the tour."

The two continued on, as Night Light was explaining the facilities, but Neo stopped, when he heard a harmonic tune of a cello from the café. He looked to see Night Light talking to another pony, then Neo walked into the café, seeing different ponies seated, watching the stage and what Neo saw on the stage made his heart skip several beats. The source of such a lovely melody was a female Earth pony on the stage, playing the cello, having a dark gray mane and tail, a light gray coat and light purple eyes, and wears a pink bow-tie with a white collar. Her cutie mark is a violet treble clef, though the cello is most often notated with a bass clef. Neo couldn't help but become entranced with her beauty and the sound of her cello as she played the lovely harmonic tune.

"I do believe that's love I sense in your heart, young one," a female voice suddenly, slightly startling Neo, as he turned to see who was speaking to him.

It was an elder Earth pony, who's coat was slightly grey, her mane was gray, with some bits of yellow in it, her eyes lime green.

"Hello, stranger," The old mare began to say "I'm June Hera. May I ask who you might be?"

Neo wasn't really interested in talking to a complete stranger, so he simply, but politely said "Neo Moon. And sorry, ma'am, but I don't talk to strangers."

June only chuckled, then said "Haven't your folks ever told you to respect your elders, young colt?"

Neo showed no signs of being amused. Only an interested look as he kept his eyes on the violinist mare on the stage.

Smiling, the elder mare said "She is beautiful, don't you think?"

Neo suddenly found himself blushing, at her sudden question "What does that supposed to mean?"

The old mare said "Colt, I've been around for as long as I can remember. I can tell when your heart is beating, that warm, fuzzy feeling inside, when you see a beautiful mare."

Neo couldn't deny that he indeed is in love. Though this was his first time, he could feel it in his heart that he was indeed in love with this mare.

The show ended as the violinist mare bowed to the clapping hooves, June made a suggestion to Neo "Well then, go talk to her."

Neo suddenly stuttered at the suggestion "Just like that?" He looked back at the stage as the ponies began to leave, and the violinist packed up her cello in her case. "Talk about what?"

"It doesn't matter," June began, placing a hoof on Neo's shoulder "Just talk about the first thing that pops in your mind. Just make it up as you go."

Neo wasn't sure if he could, but he was willing to try. He let out a small sigh, as he slowly approached, June hanging back, with a smile on her face. Neo could feel his heart race with each beat as he got closer to the stage, the mare in his sights. She indeed was beautiful.

"So this is what they call love. And the feeling it comes with…" Neo thought to himself, lost in his thoughts.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" A voice spoke, snapping him back to reality, as he faced the mare addressing him, a stern look on her face.

Neo wasn't really sure what to say, but he managed to speak "Well… I was wondering… if I could ask you something. Which is…Umm…" He was slightly stuttering at almost every word, but still trying his best to speak, as he finished "What's your name?"

A foolish thing to ask, and a foolish mistake, as she scoffed and said "Nothing you'll make use of, commoner." Then she turned to walk away.

But Neo was still in this, then said "Wait a moment, I wasn't ready," The mare stopped and turned to him, raising an eyebrow, as Neo continued, placing his front hooves together "I was hoping to be charming and funny. Can I have a second chance?"

The mare chuckled, but gave a small smile "Come back when you show your worth, commoner." Then she picked up her cello in her case and trotted off, leaving Neo to himself.

"Oh well," Neo sighed in defeat, as he trotted back to the door, as the elder mare was there waiting for him.

"Neo, don't give up so easily," June assured him, patting his shoulder "It's not over just yet. You made her smile. She'll remember you now."

Neo wasn't too sure, but somehow, he knew she was right. "Yeah, you're right. There's always next time. Thank you." He said, acknowledging his newfound friend.

"Anytime. And remember," She said, patting his back "If you ever want to talk about anything, don't ever hesitate to ask."

Neo nodded "I won't. Thank you, June."

"Anytime, another thing," She began to say "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Don't ever give up on your wishes." Then she turned and left, leaving Neo with a heart full of hope. He left the café, about to go look for Night Light, when he spotted the mare from the stage. A part of him told him to go home and try again tomorrow, but the other part told him to follow her, see where she lives. He chose his gut over his mind.

He followed her down several corners, before arriving at what appeared to be her house, or rather a mansion. Neo hid behind the corner, as he observed and what he saw made his blood boil: The mare was approached by a rough looking stallion, who had a dark brown coat, his mane was black and shoulder length, his cutie mark was a few guitar strings. Neo saw the unpleasant look on the mares face, as the stallion approached her.

"Milady," The stallion said, a sinister look on his face "I hope you've had a pleasant evening."

The mare rejected "I told you, Guitar String, I'm not interested."

Despite her answer, this didn't change whatever plans this thug may have in store for her, as he simply said "Ah yes, but I am."

"Oh please. Get in line," The mare said, in an attempt to push him out the way, but he grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall, her eyes filled with fear.

"I think not, milady," Guitar said, as he held her against the wall "You see, I've decided that I grow tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own! I tried being nice, but you try my patience! Now, you will satisfy me, whether you like it or not!"

Hearing this made Neo's blood boil, as he could never stand injustice, nor bullies that won't take no for an answer. He decided that he will not allow this villain to hurt an innocent soul, so he stepped out from behind the corner and approached the thug.

"Hey, punk," Neo called, while remaining a calm attitude "Step away from the mare, or you're just asking for a beat down!"

Guitar String turned and looked at Neo, a look of distain filled his eyes "The Tartarus do you want, shaggy filth?" He yelled, much angry in his voice "This has nothing to do with you!"

The mare recognized Neo from the café, but didn't expect him to know that she was in danger.

"For your information," Neo said, as he took a step forward "There are two things I can't stand about a pony. One: they don't learn their lesson. And two: Idiots that don't take no for an answer, so when you dare to try to advance on a mare when she just said no, then it becomes my business, moron."

Guitar released her, as he turned fully to Neo "Is that so? Then try to make something of it, commoner!" He yelled, putting his hooves up.

Neo didn't look concerned as he stayed in his neutral stance, as if taunting Guitar.

Guitar immediately seemed enraged by this as he advanced forward quickly and threw a punch at Neo's face.

Neo moved to the left at an untraceable speed for untrained eyes and then swept Guitar's remaining legs out from underneath him.

After seeing what just happened, the mare donned a shocked expression as her mouth hung open slightly, signifying how bemused she was.

Guitar wasn't sure what just happened, his target was there and then it just vanished and then he ended up on the ground somehow. Regardless, Guitar stood back up quickly as he prepared for another attack.

Neo was entirely unflinching, he simply stared down Guitar with a blank expression.

"I don't know what you just did, but I'm going to end you!" Guitar said as lunged at Neo and sent a right hook toward his head.

The hit made contact, but not on its target. Without anyone even seeing it happen, Neo simply brought his left hoof up and caught the punch and absorbed all of the force without showing any sign of strain.

Guitar donned a look of surprise when he witnessed what just happened, but he was undeterred, quickly sending a punch with his other hoof.

Neo bobbed his head backwards to dodge the hit, after the punch had passed he charged forward and shoved Guitar with enough force to make him airborne, sending him to his back almost ten feet away.

Guitar was stunned, he wasn't sure what he was dealing with, but he knew he wanted his way and some dirty commoner wasn't going to stop him from getting it, so he stood back up, dusted himself off and got back into a ready stance.

Neo simply stood in his neutral stance with the same expression he's had since the fight started.

Guitar was so mad that he just charged forward again, his only plan being to beat Neo to a bloody pulp. Once he reached Neo he unleashed a barrage of punches as fast and as hard as he could go, his rage building after each hit that missed.

Neo backed up as Guitar advanced, swaying around at an unreasonably high speed, leaving Guitar with nothing to hit but the air.

As Guitar began slowing down, Neo caught one of his hooves with his own and then grabbed the same foreleg with his other hoof, he then stepped back and threw Guitar, he then dashed off toward Guitar and began running alongside him, before Guitar landed, Neo grabbed his foreleg again and then span around and threw him again in the opposite direction, but this time, at a height right along the ground, causing Guitar to skid across the ground, slowly coming to a stop as his body experienced a terrible skid burn from the ground.

The mare watching this unfold simply stared in shock and awe as she saw Guitar slowly getting up from Neo's attack, she then shifted her gaze to Neo who was simply walking at a leisurely pace toward Guitar.

As Guitar stood up, he looked behind him to see Neo only a few feet behind him, in a last ditch effort, Guitar threw a punch at Neo as he got near enough to hit, Neo simply batted the punch to the side and followed up his action with a punch of his own into Guitar's chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him collapse to the ground.

Neo then threw Guitar over so he was laying on his back, facing upwards at Neo, he then stood over Guitar and placed his hoof unto his neck and was about to speak when Guitar started punching Neo's barrel, who didn't even flinch in response to the attacks. Neo then began applying pressure to Guitar's trachea, causing the thug to stop his attack and bring both his hooves up to his throat to try and remove Neo's hoof, to no avail.

Neo then leaned down slightly as he spoke "I'm going to give you a chance to leave and if I see you harassing this mare again," he stopped as he leaned down so his muzzle was next to Guitar's ear, where he then continued in a whisper "I'll end your life."

Neo then took his hoof off of Guitar String's throat and backed away, allowing him to get up.

As soon as he got up, he turned in the opposite direction of Neo and the mare and left as quickly as his body allowed him.

Neo shooked his head as he watched Guitar Sting run off in the distance, as he thought to himself "I can't stand stupid ponies." He turned to the mare who was still awe struck at what had just occurred, as he approached her, to make sure she was okay.

"Thank you," The mare said, relieved and thankful for Neo's timely rescue "That was very kind of you."

"Don't mention it," Neo said "I just can't stand bullies like that. Especially those who can't take no for an answer. Are you alright?"

The mare nodded "I am now. You…asked for my name earlier. It's Octavia Melody."

Neo gave a friendly smile, his heart beating once again "A pleasure, Octavia. I'm Neo Moon."

Octavia smiled, then said "Well, Neo, it's seems you've earned yourself a second chance." And before Neo could respond, she planted a kiss on his cheek, as she opened her house door "Until we meet again, Neo Moon." She winked as she went inside and shut the door.

Neo stood there for a moment, his heart beating fast. He knew he had proved to her that he was more than just a commoner. With a smile on his face, he went back to the house, eager to tell the sparkles of his experience.

**Well, it took me longer than expected! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and once again, I thank Absolom of Avalon for his help with the project, be sure to be expecting more in the upcoming chapters later on! Until next time! Be sure to review!**


End file.
